Musica
by Kirjava2
Summary: Music lessons at Hogwarts lead to interesting and often funny things happening:: begining of possible romance for Ron, write and tell us what you think::.::2nd Chapter up!!!::
1. Default Chapter

Musica  
  
A/N We're writing this fanfic (mainly cause I want to, Em's here would rather we wrote something else but to bad for her.) on fairly high sugar.... Watch out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We're sort of on that high that you get when you're tired and it's sort of late, fun fun. Heheheheheh! (Plus we've got pixie stix!!!!!) we also have two different writing styles, we'll try and blend them together as well as possible.  
  
Disclaimer: We. Do. Not. Own. This. (Get it?)  
  
  
As Ron and Harry were walking down the corridor Hermione came running up to them and shouted "We have to take orchestra from the new music teacher, Mr. Bryers!!!!" "But Hermione, we don't even know how to play an instrument" answered Ron. "Yeah, and I don't really want to learn how, I don't want to have to study for orchestra as well!!" Added Harry. "You guys just don't get the beauty, passion, warmth, feeling, discipline, and joy of playing an instrument, especially violin." To this great expression of emotion, Hermione just got blank stares from Harry and Ron, "well, um, what if we don't want any of those things Hermione, what if we want to continue leading our beauty less, impassionate, undisciplined, boring lives?" asked Ron. "Well, that's your problem, you stone-like people, but it is a required class so I would suggest you choose what instrument you want to play. And besides the conductor is soooo cute!!!" For this remark Ron had a quick and easy reply, "Hermione, we don't care if the conductor is soooo cute, we like girls, not guys that are 20 years older than us, get it!!!!!????!!!" Hermione looked rather put out and said, " Well fine be that way, but while you're busy being that way research what you want to play. The first class is on Monday." And she turned on her heel, and stomped off in a huff.  
  
As Ron and Harry watched Hermione stomp off Harry asked "wonder what she's going to go do, study?" Ron laughed and said "no I think she's going to go practice, so she can get special attention from Mr. B. whatever his name is. So what are you going to play Harry?" "Weelllllll, I was sort of thinking about trombone, but then again cello would be neat too, what about you?" "Well I have always had this strange desire to play flute, but I think I'll probably play cello too, since there won't be any brass or woodwinds in the orchestra." " Great!" Exclaimed Harry and they walked off to the common room to do some last minute Charms homework - which was due the following day-.   
  
"O.k. people! Please quiet down!" Shouted Mr. Bryers in one last ditch effort to stop the chaos. Surprisingly, it worked, and everyone shuffled into small huddles, evidently trying to hide behind one another, except for Hermione, who was trying to appear calm and was happy to be at the front of the crowd. " Thank you, now if everyone will please stay still and quiet we can get organized. Everyone who would like to play the Bass please come forward and give me your name and the name of your house. Everyone else please stay where you are for the moment." A small portion of the crowd nervously came forward ad followed Mr. Bryer's directions. "Thank you, now would the bass' please step to the side and make room for the cello's to come and tell me their name and house, thank you. I would really appreciate it if you would remain silent."  
After the cellos had shuffled away from the professor, he called " Violas please step forward, kindly follow the same procedure as the others and then make room for the violins." After much confusion, everyone figured out where they were supposed to sit and Neville had made it quite clear that he was very clumsy and maybe shouldn't play bass, after all, he did drop the fake sizing model twice. Later once everyone was seated, Mr. Bryers handed out everyone's instruments to them and told them to please come to the next class on Friday at four to learn the proper holding of the instrument.   
  
As Harry and Ron were walking out they noticed a new student that they had never seen before. They pondered whether or not to introduce themselves to her, who just happened to be a fiery red head, just like Ron. Some how as they were walking up to her, Harry just somehow disappeared, with a mischievous smirk on his face, leaving Ron all alone. When Ron reached the table he realized, too late, that Harry was no longer next to him. Ron, amazingly, masked his terror of talking to a girl alone, introduced himself to her by saying "Hi, I'm Ron Weasley, I noticed you sitting in the viola section, and thought I should introduce myself." In reply she smiled and said, "yeah, I'm Beth Trotter, this is my first year here, I got kicked out of a private girls school, evidently they don't appreciate getting turned into interesting animals, I personally thought it fit them quite well. Odd people, Muggles, aren't they?" "Yeah," replied Ron, "they are pretty strange, hey, what house are you in?" "I'm in Gryffindor." The conversation continued like this for about thirty minutes, then Beth realized that there was no one left in the classroom and that dinner had started ten minutes ago. So they both rushed off to the dinning hall.  
  
In the middle of the conversation Harry and Hermione had walked off with identical grins of success. " So remind me again why we just set up this person with Ron?" asked Harry " O.k., Beth is my cousin and she doesn't make -Hermione coughed very loudly something that sounded strangely like "boy"- friends very easily so I thought we'd just, shove them both in the right direction." Harry chuckled appreciatively and they both walked towards the great Hall for dinner.  
  
  
  
A/N Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please Please Please!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter two

(A/N) hi-o people!!!!! We've figured out what we're going to write (finally) so on with the show!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: We no own, you no sue, we no have money, (clear enough?)  
  
  
  
  
After dinner in the common room Harry, Ron, Hermione, Beth, and Neville were talking about the day's events. Ron and Beth were sitting together shyly on the sofa and the others were sprawled around the room in various positions in chairs around the room. Hermione was making some comment about people who didn't do their homework, glaring pointedly at Ron. Harry then coughed and said "Hermione, who cares if Ron didn't do his homework, he was talking to Beth about the evils of professor Snape." "I'm a radioactive blue penguin" inserted Neville randomly, just to break the awkward silence. Everyone laughed at this for close to five minutes, until Beth said suddenly "oh... err...I have a essay due tomorrow. Drat! Hermione, can you please help me?" " Of course, I'll be right there. Just...let ... me... finish... this... paragraph...aaaaand...done!" cried Hermione jubilantly. "Hey! How come you'll help Beth but not us?" asked Ron incredulously. "Because Beth wants me to help, not to copy my answers. That's why," answered Hermione, sounding rather irritated. And the two girls drifted off to another table in the room, which was close enough to where the boys were so they could hear, but far enough away so they could work without being distracted.  
  
"So how do you like Beth?" asked Harry in a quiet voice. "I think she's, well, she's just a girl" answered Ron turning scarlet as he said this. "Oh, I see," said Harry in that all knowing voice of, "right, she's just a girl that you like." Neville, being completely clueless as to what was happening asked in a very confused tone "wait, what's happening here? Did I miss something?" " No!" said Ron a little too quickly and loudly, "nothing at all". "What did Neville not miss?" asked Beth from the neighboring table. "Oh... uh... some questions on a test that...we had ... last year" said Harry coming to a furiously blushing Ron's rescue. " Oh, I see..." said Beth, not really believing the story Harry had made up. "Now," said Harry softer than before "you did miss something Neville, Ron's in love with Beth"   
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"   
"Am not!"   
"Are too"   
"Ok, well I may be a radioactive blue penguin, but I'm not stupid, I figured out that they were in love with each other by the way they were sitting together on the couch, but who exactly is Beth, and where did they meet? I want answers and I want them NOW!" "Jeez Neville calm down! They only met today, you haven't missed that much."  
Ron had, by some amazing act, gotten redder than before and said, "I'm not in love with her, she's just a nice person, and she's pretty, and we have a lot in common, and she's pretty and she's smart and did I mention she's pretty?...I mean ...umm..."Ron trailed off realizing he wasn't helping his argument any.   
"Oh" was all Neville had to say... well and of course... " I'm a radioactive blue penguin!"   
  
Meanwhile at the girls table they were having a very similar conversation: "So." Said Hermione. (Inviting the inevitable "so what?") "So what?" asked Beth "So what's your essay about" asked Hermione. Beth sighed, "two feet of parchment on those wonderful old bats to which we owe so much: the alchemists." She sighed again " Fun! Fun!" "Ooooooo! Good I love alchemists, and have done very extensive reading on them and on the subject of alchemy." Said Hermione with a little too much enthusiasm. "Well that's great for me, because I know close to nothing!" said Beth, looking in her bag for a piece of parchment After 15 minutes or so of frantic writing and Hermione telling Beth everything she knew about alchemy, Hermione brought up Ron. "So what do you think about Ron?" she asked. "Ron?" said Beth, "well, I think he's a neat person, and that he's nice, but nothing more" "uh huh... I see," said Hermione in the same tone Harry had used earlier with Ron, noticing how very red Beth was turning. "Not to mention how adorable he is or how head over heels you have fallen for him." Continued Hermione.  
"What?" shrieked Beth, forgetting that they were in the same room as the boys. "Ah, yes it's very sad," said Hermione, disguising Beth's outburst from the strange looks they were getting. " Thousands of Alchemists spent their entire lives trying to turn lead into gold, wake the dead and grant immortality. Very few ever got the hang of it." Catching on Beth said "ohhhh! Right! Poor guys. Lifetimes wasted!" She threw herself into Hermione's arms fake "crying" then suddenly straightened saying: " Thanks folks next show's at ten. Don't forget to buy your popcorn in the lobby!" Beth then whispered in a slightly irritated voice "what makes you think that I like Ron? That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard." "Right," said Hermione, "and I hate reading!" "Well, you must then, because I don't like Ron!!!" said Beth just soft enough so that the boys wouldn't look over to their table. 'I'll bet' thought Hermione thought as she pulled a book titled Great Alchemists and Their Lives by Bennen Glorm   
"Right, so it looks like Gren Windro discovered the way that gold can be used for storing spells, this might be something to put in the report..."   
  
The next day as Harry, Hermione, and Neville were walking to breakfast Harry asked, "So how did Beth react when you said that you knew they liked each other?" " Not well. She's in denial. What about Ron?"  
"Isn't that funny, he's in denial too. Awwww... how cute they can live in denial together!" A burst of laughter came from the group, and Neville said, in between chuckles, "I wish I could live in denial too!" "Too bad for you Neville" said Hermione "denial is for lovebirds only" With that they continued down the stairs to breakfast.  
  
"I can't believe they left without us!" growled Ron, "they always wait for us, there's something strange about the way they've been acting lately, have you noticed?" "Actually, I have. They've been acting very strange, I think that Harry and Hermione need a little love in their lives, what d you think?" asked Beth. "Hmmmm... d'ya mean set them up???" Asked Ron. "Exactly" Beth said. " I think they would make a cute couple, don't you?" "Well, yeah, actually I've wanted to get them together for awhile, I just didn't have an accomplice in my mission, Now I have one so we can start working on them."  
And they went down to join Harry, Hermione, and Neville at breakfast, with mischievous grins plastered all over their faces.  
  
At the table they strategically placed themselves around Harry and Hermione, so they could put their plan into effect. "What are you two grinning about?" asked Harry as he shoveled some eggs into his mouth.  
"Oh, nothing, you know the usual. Plotting to get Malfoy expelled, nothing new." Said Ron, "Oh! I want to help!"   
Beth exclaimed, not noticing the satisfied smiles Harry and Hermione exchanged.  
Soon the entire group was involved in one of the two of their favorite topics: getting Malfoy expelled, or Quidditch.  
  
Later that day as Hermione, Harry, Beth, and Ron were walking to the lake Beth "accidentally" bumped into Harry so that he and Hermione sort of fell on each other into the lake, with their clothes on. "Ah well that's better!" Said Harry after he was done spurting water in surprise," It was so very hot... Hermione, I think it's our duty as friends to cool off those two" he continued pointing at Beth and Ron who were laughing hysterically and didn't seem to hear him. " Yes, Harry I agree absolutely, we must return the favor."  
Harry and Hermione ran at them full speed, pushed them into the water and jumped in after them. Ron started splashing water on Beth, which really made no difference since she was already soaked. The four of them were soon involved in a full-fledged splash fight. Then Hermione got out of the water and while she was attempting to dry off a little, since they hadn't brought towels. Ron then asked Harry "are you going to let her get out? You should stop this right away, we have a serious crime on our hands and you are the only on who is good enough to stop her, go agent go!!" He said as Harry ran out of the water and tackled Hermione as he dragged her back into the water. "Wonderful job Harry, very good tact and ability, I'd give it an A+!" remarked Ron. " And so subtle too!" commented Beth flopping around and getting them all even wetter. Beth and Ron exchanged glances of victory and then continued splashing about with the others until dinner.  
  
  
When Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Beth got to the table late and with soaking wet hair Neville, looking put out, asked, "where have you guys been? I've been waiting here for you guys for 15 minutes, all by myself!!!" "Sorry Neville, we went to the lake and got a little carried away, we're really sorry," replied Hermione. "Yeah, we're really sorry," added Harry. "Let's eat, I'm starving!! Said Ron, as they all sat down. Soon after, Malfoy and his gang came up and were making fun of Ron in all the ways they could think of, when Beth suddenly shouted at Malfoy " Leave him alone!!! It's not his fault he's the youngest boy in his family, and that he has red hair, and that he's nicer than you, and that he's way cutter than you, I know you're jealous, but you don't have to be so rude and evil to him. You know people might like you better if you were a little nicer and didn't make fun of every one!! Now, leave before I get really mad and turn you into a hat stand or a wooden spoon, your choice. Though, I daresay you would probably rather just leave?" " Malfoy was left speechless, and as Beth stood there with her wand out, he spun on his heel and walked away, without saying anything. Beth sat down with a satisfied smile on her face. "Go Beth!!" said Harry, Hermione, and Neville as they gave her high fives. Ron just looked at her in amazement, and said quietly "thanks Beth." Beth who was now beginning to realize what she had just said, began turning very red and put her head down on the table until her face returned to it's usual color. Beth's feat was the talk of the table (and school when they all found out) until much later that week.   
  
  
Two days later Hermione was awoken by a pillow and a person landing directly on top of her. "Ahhhhh!" yelled Hermione. "Oh, Beth, it's you... may ask why I have just been woken up by a madwoman and her pillow at..." Hermione checked her clock, and shrieked again; "five 'o clock in the morning??? Why Five???? Why did you have to wake me up in the first place?" "As to why you were awakened: I was bored. As to why it's five in the morning... well, because that's when I got bored." Said Beth "I've been up since four." She added. Hermione sighed wondering how she had ended up with such an energetic cousin, "Well then why don't we go have breakfast?" " Ok" said Beth who was obviously very hyper. " Can we go now?" "In a minute Beth, let me get dressed. Please calm down a little, you're making me dizzy." "I can't calm down. I'm hungry!" " Ok, Ok, we're going to breakfast! But I still don't really see the reasoning for you waking me up at five 'o clock in the morning!" "Well like I said I got bored, and so-" And the conversation continued on like this as they left their common room and walked down the stairs, thoroughly involved in their bickering.   
An hour later, the boys finally made their way to breakfast, Why are you here already?" asked Ron, who looked rather sleepy. "Well-" Beth started to answer but Hermione cut in "we're here because a certain mad woman and her pillow decided at five in the morning that she was bored and that she needed to wake her certain cousin up." Hermione jerked her thumb at Beth several times during this speech in case Ron couldn't figure out who "certain people" were. "I got up at four." Added Beth as if this should explain everything. Hermione put her head in her hands and muttered " gyy, thrurs smin moo remmy muued knnu; " "Come again?" asked Ron. Hermione sighed and raised her head slightly, repeating:" Guys, there's something you really should know about Beth, she gets hyper right after she wakes up, the best thing, really the only thing, you can do in defense is just humor her. She gets over it in about fifteen minutes... usually..." "Hey! I'm not that bad!" said Beth poking Hermione, "oh really? Tell me that when I finally wake up, and stop poking me. You know since you did wake me up at five this morning, I'm likely to be very irritable today, so I do believe it would be in your best interest if you stopped bugging me and concentrate on someone else." Said Hermione as she began tickling Beth, just to see if Beth caught the sarcasm in her voice and had realized that she was joking, " hey heehee stop it! Hahaha! Help! Heeellllppp meeeeee!!!!!!!!!" Beth said as she began running away, Hermione close behind. "Crazy people, said Harry taking a piece of toast, "pass the marmalade?"   
  
After breakfast, Beth had finally calmed down, which was probably a good thing since Professor McGonagall taught their first class, and she wasn't one to take overly energetic people playing around in her class lightly. Today, however, she seemed to be in a unusually good mood, and told the class that today would be a fun day -though as Beth pointed out later "If that was a "fun" day I'm glad I've never had to experience a bad one!"- The Professor's idea of fun turned out to be giving pigs toupees and then turning them interesting colors, which granted, was interesting but not necessarily "fun". As they began the walk toward their next class -potions- they were rammed into by Malfoy closely followed by his two, large, boulder-like, henchmen. ", Crabbe, Goyle, I think I'm starting to figure out how they choose the people for Gryffindor," said Malfoy. In response to this one of the humanoid boulders replied something that sounded like "hmhg?" but was probably more like "how?" Malfoy seemed to understand whatever it was he had said and continued, "Its all the people who they can't put somewhere else, see there's Potter, he's got no parents, and was raised by muggles so he's practically a mudblood. There's Granger, and she is a mudblood." At this at this Harry made a move, as though he was going to punch Malfoy, and likely would have had Hermione not stopped him. "There's Trotter who's an outcast at practically every school but this one. And then there's muggle-loving Weasley who's family has barely any money and too many mouths to feed with it. A pretty pathetic group if you ask me." He finished his speech and looked at them. Whatever he had been expecting as their responses obviously wasn't what he got. Beth to stepped forward and said in a calm voice-though she was practically shaking with rage-"Really? Well we didn't ask you. Why don't you be good and go away like you did the last time? My offer about the hat stand or wooden spoon still stands." Again Malfoy was speechless, he rarely had people stand up to him like this when he was this rude, and this girl was going about it very differently than most people did. However, he noticed Beth had her wand out and was counting to three. Determined to have the last word even as he retreated, Malfoy shouted "Are you having your girlfriend fight your battles now, Weasley?" it was all the other three could do to hold onto the back of Ron's robes to prevent him from trying to kill the taunting Slytherin. As Malfoy walked briskly down the hall Ron yelled after him "she's not my girlfriend, and for your information I will also help Beth in turning you into a wooden spoon or a hat stand, if you aren't careful!"  
  
(A/N) Wow! Four pages! Heehee! If anyone knows any good things to call slimy, mean, people,( a.k.a Malfoy) in other languages please send an email or a review...(I've got a plan for the next chapter...)  
oh, and review, review, review!!!!! You know you want to!!!!! Just click the little blue/purple button and see what happens ok???(;-)  
  
eote:   
Thanks!!!! See we're writing the next chapter! See? See? Yup yet another pixiestick written story!  
  
Dr. Conrad Schmoo: Thanks for the detailed review!   
  
Bttc: Hey Laura! Thanks for reviewing! Nope not a R/H romance...sorry! Besides Hermione's ummm... very possibly ending up with someone else (hehhehheh)... The bit with Hermione thinking the professor us cute is dropped very soon... and its not completely out of character... she thinks Lockhart is cute in the 2nd book. ;-)  
  
KirjavaLyra: They have to take Music lessons because otherwise they wouldn't have music stands and if they don't have music stands then... well for now we'll just say that the story wouldn't have an ending...  
  
  
Marauder chick: Thanx! Yeah we've been giving everyone... pretty major attitudes...(lol) Beth is (at least in my mind,) quite the heroine of the next chapter. 


End file.
